Flowing Melodies
by FlashKenshin77
Summary: The beat is always the same, nothing ever changing. Vinyl's life was in a rut, every day a repeat of the last. As she finally slips into a depressive slum, she meets a pony, somehow able to continue living even after the horrors of being broken. How does he do it and what happens if Vinyl takes a page out of his book, living life to the fullest?
1. Episode 1 - A New Friend!

The dull throb of the bass thudded through the building, a mini earthquake that rocked the club. Ponies danced as the laser lights caused a kaleidoscope of color to bombard them. No pony noticed there was no DJ dropping the beats, the ponies too into the dance.

The Ministry of Sound was at the end of a small cuve-de-sac, located on the fringes of Canterlot. It was a rather old building, one of the first built when the city was being constructed. Formerly a barracks for Princess Celestia's guards, it went under heavy reconstruction when Fancypant's grandparents bought the place and repurposed it.

It was a tall two story building, the main floor housing the entire club, the top floor used for a dressing room. Windows peppered the front, mostly by the large door. A staircase leading up to the second floor hugged the back wall, right behind the DJ stand. Underneath that led to a basement, housing all the electrical systems and fuses. Storage and a random assortment of equipment also lived in this room.

A bouncer stood outside, a large earth pony. He had a green coat with a buzz cut mane. The little that could be seen and his tail were a dark brown. His cutie mark was covered by a thick pseudo-leather jacket and a pair of sunglasses covered his eyes. He carefully watched the crowd of ponies trying to come in, making sure there were no problems.

An older unicorn walked up to him, shutting the club door behind him. "Any problems Silver?"

The bouncer shook his head, keeping his eyes on a pair of younger pegasi, his gaze unnoticed.

"Well if there is, just give a holler."

"Will do."

The unicorn snuck back inside, the music slightly dying as the door shut firmly.

Vinyl sighed, covering her eyes with her forehooves. Nothing changed, everyday a repeat from the day before. She looked up into the mirror, seeing nothing but blackness, the world vibrant outlines of color. She leaned forward, seeing the lines blend as she could sense the ponies downstairs, dancing away. They didn't need her, they could just flip the auto on and the music would mix itself.

She closed her eyes. She was replaceable, no pony would notice if she was gone. Every night she'd drink herself to sleep, trying to see how long it took. It was a bit of a game to her, seeing how many bottles she could finish before her brain slipped into unconsciousness.

She placed a hoof against the glass, feeling its cold reflective surface. She could just break a shard off and end it now, the mirror nice and sharp. Her horn glowed a faint blue, her hoof an extension of its magic. The magic would block her hoof from getting cut, grasping the shard.

"Vinyl?" Somepony asked, knocking on the door.

She sighed, the magic fading into nothing as she picked up her sunglasses, slipping them over her ruby eyes. "Yeah?"

"You alright? You sorta just disappeared from the booth." There was a brief pause. "May I come in?"

She took a calming breath, slipping into her other persona, her mask. She grinned as she used her magic to open the door. "Of course you can, it's not like I could say no."

The unicorn walked in from earlier, his aqua eyes full of concern. His styled blue mane sparkled in the dressing room light, his white coat shining. "Vinyl is everything alright?"

She walked over to him, giving him a brief hug. "Of course it is, I was just taking a mini break. Can't pass out during my performance, can I?" She asked.

He stared at her, looking into her sunglasses. "Vinyl, I thought we both agreed we wouldn't lie to each other?"

"Who said anything about lying Fancy? Come on, I got a crowd to entertain." She said, slipping right by him. "And I thought I told you to call me DJ-PON3 when I'm working?"

"You'll always be Vinyl to me." He chuckled, following right behind her.

"Ugh, you're just like my dad."

"I'm old enough to be your dad."

She rolled her eyes, taking her spot behind the myriad of instruments. She turned to look at him with a big grin, giving him a wink he couldn't see. "Sometimes you are my dad, well, you act like it."

He waved a forehoof warningly at her. "Be careful who you sass back to."

She laughed. "Love you too Fancy."

He smiled. "Knock them off their flanks Vinyl." He said, getting out of the booth and heading back upstairs.

She kept the grin on her face, watching him leave as she sighed quietly before she aimed the mic towards her. "Well how's the night treating you, my ponies!?" She yelled. She got a thunderous response, everypony stopping and applauded. She flipped a switch, turning the automixer off as she cleared her throat. "Enough of that, let me show you how a real DJ works!" She yelled, flipping switches and knobs as the bass dropped, the entire building vibrating harder.

The ponies screamed louder, the lights spinning almost out of control. Vinyl smiled as she watched the ponies sway to the beat, the beat only she could create. An automix could only do so much. It took a living, breathing pony to follow the ebb and flow of the music and she was the best. That wasn't her ego talking either, everypony had stated she was the best DJ they've ever seen.

She could sense the music beginning to ebb, flipping a switch or two as the volume lowered slightly, pushing a lever up so the backdrop kicks up as the front fades. She watched the ponies dance to the slow song. She nodded her head to the beat, letting the music take over the tempo of her mixing. She swept her gaze over the ponies, watching as they all had a good time. She eyed the bar, Shaker doing his magic as drink after drink was mixed to perfection.

Suddenly she stopped, noticing a pony that looked really out of place. He wore a ragged green coat, looking more like a tarp then a coat. He had a messy brown mane, leaves and twigs reveled in it, his tail not much better. He had a hearthstone gray coat, magged and unbrushed. He had a red scarf but instead of wearing it around his neck, he wore it around his forehead, like a headband. His cutie mark was hidden by the coat as his sapphire eyes scanned the crowd, his ears flat against his head.

She tilted her head, intrigued at how this stallion got inside. _He must've snuck in..._ She shook her head, going back to the music but kept an eye on this stallion.

_How could I ever let her talk me into this?_ He gulped, holding a cup of water as he scanned the club. The loud music made him flinch, his entire body on edge. _I don't even know what this mare looks like!?_ He sighed, reaching into his traveler's coat and pulled out the envelope, shaking his head. _Why me? Of all ponies she could've asked. _He put the letter back, watching the ponies dance and give themselves over to the music. His head began to throb as he sipped his water, noticing the barkeep watching him closely. He glanced around and saw he had gained quite a few looks before he paused at the DJ, her glasses blocking him from looking into her eyes.

They stared at each other for a moment, some unknown conversation happening on a plane neither were familiar with. As she looked away and began rocking to the beat once more, he sighed, holding a hoof to his head. _Of course it had to be her... _

Vinyl sighed, sipping from her glass as she listened to K-C0lt mix the next song. She looked around, noticing the same colt as before, still sitting at the same spot. "Hey Shaker", she asked, looking at the aged bartender.

His ear twitched and he walked over to her, cleaning a glass with a rag. "What can I get for you Vinny?"

She rolled her eyes. "Nothing, was wondering what was with mister shady three tables back."

Shaker's eyes quickly glanced in the direction she mentioned. "Ah, mystery colt. No idea; came in about an hour or two before and asked if there was a Vinyl Scratch. Told him he'd have to wait till after the club closes and ordered water." He scratched his chin.

She blinked, looking at him weirdly. "Are you sure he asked for Vinyl and not DJ-PON3?"

"Pretty sure, not very many ask for Vinyl."

"Interesting..." She said, staring into her drink.

"Know him?"

"Never met him in my life."

"Want me to call Silver?"

"No, it's alright. I doubt I-"

"Um... e-excuse me, are you Vinyl Scratch?" A voice asked behind her. Shaker and her shared a quick look before she grinned and turned around. It was the stallion.

"Sure am but I'm DJ-PON3 at work. What can I do for you? You know I don't do autographs at a job right?"

His face turned a shade red. "N-no, I just was supposed to deliver a letter to you." He said, reaching into his coat. She could see a pendant hanging on his neck as he pulled out an envelope and hoofed it to her.

She grabbed it with her magic, not recognizing the writing. She looked up at him. "And who's this from?"

"Uh... Octavia..."

"How do you know Tavi?"

He blushed, rubbing the back of his head, sprinkling a few leaves on the floor. "She's my cousin... somehow, I never really followed the connection." He coughed. "Well then, nice meeting you Vinyl." He said, quickly turning around.

"Hey wait a minute." She said, grabbing the edge of his cloak and he froze. She opened the letter and skimmed through it, frowning. She folded it back into the envelope. "What's the big rush?"

"I... uh..."

"Don't move!" A guard yelled, making his way through the crowd. All three ponies watched him advance as the strange stallion's face paled.

"Well, see ya." He said, pulling his cloak from Vinyl's grip and disappeared into the sea of ponies.

"Wait!" She yelled, too late as he vanished.

The guard finally made his way to her, panting as he groaned. "He got away again, didn't he?"

She nodded. "Who was he?"

"That was Prism the murderer."

Shaker and Vinyl stared at each other. "What?!"

"Yes, now if you'll excuse me ma'am." The guard said, bowing before chasing off into the direction Prism rushed off to.

Vinyl sighed as she eyed the envelope. "Shaker, give me double the usual." As soon as she finished, two glasses slid her way.

Shaker shook his head. "Fancy won't like this when he hears about it."

Vinyl downed the shot in one go, setting the shot glass on the bar. "Not if we don't tell him."

"But Vinny..."

"Yeah I know but Prism didn't do anything, save hoof me a letter and get some water. Did he break or steal anything?"

"No but-"

"But nothing. As far as I'm concerned, he was just another crazy fan." She quickly downed the second drink, sliding the glasses back to him. "Thanks for the drinks, put them on my tab." She went to get up before pausing. "And no telling Fancy about this, right?"

He sighed. "Guess not."

"Good." She said, heading back towards the booth to talk to K-C0lt.

Prism sighed, getting comfy on the tree branch. No pony was in the park, the night making sure most were asleep. The moon was high in sky as he stared through the branches at the faint twinkles of stars. He faintly smiled, closing his eyes as memories slowly resurfaced in his mind, playing happily.

He suddenly felt that he wasn't alone as he heard a clop of a hoof right underneath his tree and before he could do anything, the edge of his cloak was encased in a bluish aura before he was forcibly pulled to the ground.

As he laid there with the world full of stars, he looked up to see that pony from the club, Vinyl Scratch. He quickly got to his hooves and shook his head. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Trying to sleep."

"In a tree?"

"Better than a bench or the ground."

She looked at him. "You don't live here, do you?"

He patted the bark of the tree. "You're looking at my home."

She looked at the tree before raising an eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure that's the park's tree." She paused. "Hey, why don't you crash at my place?"

"W-what? Do you do this to every homeless pony you meet?"

"Nope, just the ones that look like they need help."

His cheeks turned red. "I'll have you know that I'm just fine, thank you very much." He said, heading back to the tree. "Now if you'll excuse me, my bed is calling me." He said, getting up to the branch before Vinyl pulled him down again. He sighed, looking at her. "Why do I get the feeling you won't take no for an answer?"

She picked him up with her magic, grinning. "You're learning already!"

He rolled his eyes. "I still don't understand why you're being so nice. For all you know, I'll rob you blind."

She looked at him, the glasses covering her stare. "'Live everyday like it's your last', that's my motto."

"Well... I still don't think I should intrude."

"Too bad bub, you're crashing with me."

He sighed. "Looks like you're not giving me much of a choice."

She smiled. "Good, you're learning already."

"Do you do this to everypony?"

"Only the cute ones..." She said, winking at him.

His face turned red as he started stuttering. She busted out laughing, her sunglasses almost falling off as he caught a glimpse of her scarlet eyes. She turned, beckoning him to follow her. He sighed, shaking his head as he stared at the ground letting her lead him. "So why are you really doing this?" He asked.

"Octavia doesn't usually ask for help and if she trusts you enough to deliver something, then I trust you enough to let you crash at my place for a night or two. Why do you keep asking me that?"

"Because most ponies wouldn't do that. Especially to somepony chased by the guards."

"Well I'm not your average pony, if you haven't noticed." She grinned at him.

"Oh, I noticed." He blushed slightly.

They were silent the rest of the trip till they paused outside of an apartment complex. "Wait here handsome while I make sure the coast is clear." She said, lightly bobbing him in the snout with her tail. His face turned crimson as he stuttered a reply as she slipped inside.

[i]_This mare... she'll be the death of me._[/i]He nervously fidgeted on his hooves, waiting for her to get back.

A few moments later, her head popped out the door. "Come on lazy bones, best to get outta the street before somepony sees you." She said, motioning him to come inside. He jogged over, quickly getting inside and followed her up the stairs. They paused outside of a door on the very last floor. The door knob was encased in her blue aura. "I just gotta warn ya that my place is a bit... messy." She blushed lightly.

"Like I care..." He said, trailing off as the door opened, revealing what looked like a frat party gone horribly wrong. He carefully made his way inside, mindful of the glass bottles and trash. "Sweet Celestia..." He whispered, wide eyed as he turned to look at her. "And you live in this place?"

"I... uh... am usually to busy with work to clean up." She muttered, quickly pushing most into a pile on the floor.

"I can see that..." He said, taking off his saddlebags and setting them on the couch before bending down, picking up the trash.

"What are you doing?"

"Cleaning, I'd rather not sleep in more filth than necessary." He said. "Where's the trash bags?"

She rolled her eyes, quickly going into the kitchen and grabbed a couple. She came back, tossing him one as they quickly picked up. A while later, it was back to clean, well, the trash picked up. She smiled at him. "Thanks a bunch, guess it was messier with the light on."

He sighed, ruffling through his pack. "Thanks for letting me stay Vinyl, I appreciate it."

She waved a hoof at him. "Don't mention it." She said dismissively.

"Um... I hate to intrude even more than I already have but could I borrow your shower?"

"Course, it's in my room." She said, leading him through her room and into the bathroom. She grinned. "I'll leave you alone..." She said, shutting the door behind her.

He sighed, taking off his coat and draped it on the toilet and started to take off his scarf when she knocked on the door. "Yes?"

"Want me to wash the cloak? I have a load to do anyway."

"Um.. sure, that'd be great."

"I'm coming in, hopefully your decent." She said, the door opening. She grabbed the cloak before glancing at him. She paused, something clicking in the back of her mind, like she recognized him from somewhere. She shrugged, pushing the thought to the back of her mind. "I feel bad for the plumbers." She finally said with a chuckle and left him alone again.

He went to say something before shaking his head. He leaned in and turned on the water and waited for it to get warm. He stared at his reflection in the mirror, taking off the scarf and grimaced, seeing the remains of his past. "Never again..." He muttered, taking off the pendant and placed it on the counter, getting into the shower.

Vinyl rested in her chair, drinking straight from a bottle of cider. She glanced around the room vacantly, her sunglasses resting on her stomach. It seemed so much bigger clean, empty as well, void of anything. She saw the note that Prism had brought her. She used her magic to bring it over to her, reading it again.

_ Dear Vinyl,_

_ I hate to inform you that I won't be able to attend our usual meeting this coming Wednesday. It seems Harmonic has got us a job in Baltimare and he wants us to practice. I'm terribly sorry to say this not in pony as well. But I do have a favor I wish to ask you._

_ You see, the pony delivering this message is a cousin of mine, on my mother's side. His name is Prism and he seems to be, for the lack of a better term, "in trouble" with the law. I wish for you to look after him while we get that taken care of. I think you're the only one that could deal with his, err, "odd personality". And if you could, make sure he doesn't know I'm asking this, it'd be better if he didn't._

_ We'll have to reschedule our usual meeting for two weeks. I'm terribly sorry._

_ Octavia Melody_

"What's that?" Prism asked, the pendant and scarf around his neck and head respectively.

"What?! Uh, nothing." She said, crumpling it up and throwing it in a bag as she hastily put her sunglasses back on.

He raised an eyebrow, making his way back towards his bags and plopped down on the couch.

She raised the bottle. "Want some?"

"No thanks, I don't drink."

"More for me then." She said, finishing off the bottle in one swig. She sighed, tossing the bottle in a bag. They looked at each other closely, studying each other. She noticed his cutie mark was a picture of a puzzle. "So I see you're good with puzzles?"

"Huh? Oh, my cutie mark. Yeah, got it when I figured this thing out." He said, holding the pendant in his hoof.

"What is it exactly?" She leaned forward, staring at it.

"No pony knows, all I know is it's been in my family for years when my dad gave it to me as a joke present. Thought I would never solve it. Took me about five years before I did."

"I see... so how much is it worth?"

"What?"

"I'm assuming you've thought about selling it?"

"Not at all... I'm rather fond of it. It's helped me get through a few tough spots..."

"How so?" She asked as he quickly shut his mouth and avoided looking at her. "Come on, you can tell me."

"I-I'm sorry... I've said too much..."

She was silent, studying him. "Alright then... what's with the scarf?"

"This?" He held a hoof to it. "It's a memento... from an old friend."

"You do know that you're supposed to wear it around the neck right?"

"Yeah but I like it better here."

She shrugged. "Whatever floats your fashion boat."

"What about you?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you always wear sunglasses?"

"Oh." She shrugged. "Not sure, just doesn't feel right without them. And it's not everyday that ponies see scarlet eyes."

"Well I think they're... uh... pretty?" He asked, his face getting a bit warm.

"Aww, how cute. You look rather funny when you're embarrassed." She laughed as his face got even redder. "Like that."

"Well excuse me for trying to compliment you." He mumbled.

"Don't be, it was worth it." She chuckled. "But thanks anyway." She hesitated, a hoof on her sunglasses before she abruptly got up. "Well as much as I'd like to grill you some more, some of us have a job to do and I'm exhausted." She yawned, heading towards her room. "Make yourself at home, need anything, you're welcomed to it. If you need anything, just give the door a knock. See ya in the morning."

"Night..." He said as she entered her room and shut the door. He stared at the door for a moment, wondering what she hesitated for. He grabbed his saddlebags, throwing them over the couch arm and rested against them, turning to stare at the ceiling.

**Well not sure about this one, just popped into my head randomly one day. Not sure if I nailed Vinyl's character but I had a lotta fun writing it.**

**Have to thank the usual editors/proof-readers WeLCxAlphaPuppy and Reaver.**

**Thanks for reading and would you kindly leave a comment if there's any mistakes.**


	2. Episode 2 - The Darkness Revealed!

She slowly pushed the speaker forward, peeking over the side to make sure her target was blissfully asleep. She grinned and quietly hoofed back to grab another speaker to push to the other side of the couch.

Prism snorted, Vinyl pausing as she watched him turn over in his sleep, his ear twitching. She sighed softly and continued with her plan. Finally she went back to the turn table, pushing a few buttons and turned the volume the loudest it could go.

She closed her eyes, channeling magic into her horn and searched for a certain record. She squeed, finding it and putting underneath the needle. She grabbed her headphones, making sure they were snug over her ears before she started the record.

The entire room vibrated as the bass started, Prism instantly launching himself and latched onto the ceiling. His fur poofed up as he frantically looked for the reason he was jolted awake. He saw two speakers and a unicorn on the floor, laughing hysterically. He realized everything was upside down for a split second before gravity took hold and he crashed back down onto the couch. He laid there for a moment, clutching his chest as he tried to get his heart to work again.

She used her magic to turn off the music as she struggled to her hooves, leaning against the turntable as he glared at her, rolling off the couch.

"What the hay!? Why did you do that?" he asked, his ears still flat against his head.

She stared at him before taking off her headphones, smiling at him. "Good morning sunshine."

He took a deep breath and held a hoof against his head. "Why did you do that?"  
She paused and tapped a hoof against her chin. "Well you didn't wake up the first few times I tried and dumping water on somepony is so manestreamed. Thought I'd try a more entertaining alternative."

He sighed. "And what about your neighbors?"  
She shrugged. "What about them? I had this place soundproofed the moment I moved in."  
"Oh, that's reassuring," he said, going back and sitting on the couch, rubbing at a very powerful headache.

She took a deep breath before resting her head on her hooves and noticed the pendant still around his neck. "You wore that to bed?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"All the mares I know at least take off their necklaces before going to bed."

He rolled his eyes. "When you're constantly on the move, you really don't take off your valuables."

"You never did tell me why its so valuable."

"You never told me what was in that letter that Octavia gave you." He countered.

She stared at him, her glasses blocking a glare. "Always thought that a guest was supposed to be nice to the host."

"Not when they're being held against their will," he muttered.

Her horn was briefly illuminated as the front door opened. "If you wanna leave so badly be my guest, door's right over there." She said calmly.

They glowered at each other, the silence thick in the apartment. Finally, Prism sighed and looked at the floor. "I'm sorry… you're right… thanks for letting me stay."

She grinned, the door shutting. "Now that that's settled, why don't you make us some grub? I'm hungry."

His jaw fell slightly. "But…"

"But?"

"I don't know how to cook."  
"Sure you do! Everypony knows how to cook something!" She waved her hoof towards the kitchen and got up, yawning. "I'm sure you'll find it. In the mean time, I'm gonna hop in the shower." She turned and winked at him. "I better not catch you peeking…" She giggled as his face turned bright pink. "You're too easy, you know. It's almost as if you've never had a mare friend." She said, heading towards her room.

He avoided her curious glance. "Well… too be honest… I've never-"  
"I'll be your mare friend." She wiggled her flank suggestively. "Just be careful the first time around, its been awhile."

His jaw dropped to the floor, his eyes wide and his face felt like it was on fire.

Vinyl glanced at him and almost walked into the door, trying not to laugh. "Lighten up dude, it was just a joke." She smirked. "Although, with that look, how could you not be a mare magnet?" A blue glow encased his jaw as it was gently shut. "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to stare, its impolite." She smiled, shutting the door behind her.

He stared at the door and gulped. [i]This mare… I… I can't understand her![/i] He sighed, trying to calm his heart as he staggered to his hooves. [i]Glad I'm not a pegasus...[/i] He looked around the kitchen, trying to find breakfast.

Vinyl walked out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her mane as she grabbed her sunglasses. She went to put them on and paused, staring at them before she looked up at the mirror. [i]My eyes are pretty huh…[/i] She smiled and put the sunglasses on the towel and walked out, her nose picking up something. "Mmm… something smells good." She said, walking to the kitchen.

"Oh yeah, just something my Mom taught…" Prism trailed off, turning around and saw Vinyl, in a towel and no sunglasses. His voice seemed to die as he could feel his cheeks burning again.

"What? Act like you've never seen a mare out of the shower." She rolled her eyes, sitting down at the table and rested her head in her hooves. "So what did your mom teach you?"

He opened his mouth a few times before violently shaking his head and picked up the pan. "It's just some hashbrowns and haycakes." He walked over, putting some on her plate as well as his own. He sat the pan down on the counter and made his way back to the table. "Um… thanks for trusting me not to burn down the kitchen."

She shrugged. "No worries, not like there's anything valuable here."

He paused, the fork inches away from his mouth. "That's right…" He hesitated. "If I may be so rude to ask…"

"Yes?"

"You seem so trusting; letting me, a relative stranger, spend the night, letting me shower, cook…" He floundered for a moment, the right words slipping from his grasp. "N-not that I'm complaining, it's just hard for me to believe that somepony in Canterlot would do such a thing for a street pony."

She finished her bite, leaning back slightly and taking her sunglasses off and staring at them. "When your a starting dj, you really don't have much of anything. All your bits go into promoting your name. You lose your house, friends, family, all because you're trying to make yourself big. But… maybe you have one friend that lets you crash at their place, mooch off them for a bit, till you're able to make some income." She looked up at him. "So I may be a bit trusting, so what? Not like I have anything to lose, everything in here can be replaced. No, if anypony needs a place to crash, especially one related to Tavi, has a place with me. Even if they fight against it." She grabbed another bite. "Besides, I bet its better than sleeping in a tree."

He was silent, swirling his food on the plate. "I see…"

"I got a question for you."

"Wouldn't be fair if I didn't answer."

"Is it true that you murdered somepony?"

He blinked and sighed, dropping the fork. "Straight to the point…"

She shrugged, a bottle of Appledaniels floating over to her and she took a swig. "In my kind of work, its better not to mince words."

He stared at the bottle before turning his gaze to her eyes. "And what if I was a murderer?"

She tapped the top of the bottle against her chin. "Haven't said if you are or not."

He sighed. "...I don't know."

"You don't know?" She asked skeptically.

He nodded. "Are there times where you have no memory of anything? Just… black splotches where you don't know what you were doing?"

"Of course but that's only if I drink too much."

"But I don't drink… and the interesting part, it only started once I put together this." He said, holding his pendant in a hoof.  
"Really now? What do you think it is? Some magical device that turns off your brain?"  
"Honestly… I don't know. Ever since I put it together, I get the feeling as if…" He chuckled, leaning back. "It's stupid, you wouldn't believe me anyway."

"Try me."

"I feel as if there's somepony always watching, waiting for me to fall asleep or lower my guard…"

"And they'd do what? Go on a murderous rampage? Steal from poor, innocent ponies?"

"See? I don't even know why I said anything." He said, getting up.

"You gotta admit, that's a pretty big stretch."

"Exactly, which is why I said [i]feeling[/i]..."

"Well Mr. [i]Feelings[/i], you've done quite a lot to prove that you're crazy, not a murderer."

"I'd rather be crazy than a murderer." He said, walking into the living room.

She watched him leave, staring into her drink before she sighed and finished the bottle. She pushed away from the chair and followed. "Hey Prism…" She said, pausing as she tried to find the right words. The pony in question looked up from the couch. "Have you ever taken that thing to get checked?"

"Checked?"

"You know, if it had a curse… or some magical, voodoo thing."

"I did once…"

She sat down next to him. "And?"

He sheepishly grinned. "I… don't remember. I asked a pony to give it a look, then there was a flash. Next thing I remember is I'm back at my camp in the Everfree."

She slowly blinked and sighed, shaking her head as she undid the towel holding her mane. It poofed back to its normal shape as she tossed the towel towards her bedroom. "Guess if we want this mystery solved, I'll have to take you to a friend." She said, hopping off the couch.

"Bu-wha… wait a minute." He stuttered.

"What?"

"Can we trust this friend of yours? I still am…"

"Oh right… huh…" She tapped a hoof against her chin, thinking. "Well, even so, we can just make up something. Which means I'll have to disguise you from the guards." She grinned, walking into her room.

He stared after her. "Wait a second, disguise? Do you really think that'd work?"

"Of course it would, just have to hide your cutie mark and dye your coat, give you a manecut, maybe get rid of the scarf. I mean the guards are looking-"

"Oh no, absolutely not. I can't get rid of my scarf." He said defensively.

"Why is it so special?"

"Its… a memento… from somepony special, alright?"

"Chill your jets dude, I was just asking." She said, digging through her closet. "Now, where is that dye?"

"Have you ever dyed somepony?"

"Nope! But there's always time to learn!" She said, gleefully exclaiming as she found the dye. She read the instructions on the bottle and started to get that ready. It would turn his coat a tan brown. She shrugged, trying to find her scissors to cut his mane. She rummaged around some more, turning the apartment back into barely controlled chaos.

Finally she set everything up in the kitchen as he stared worriedly at the assembled products. "W-well… we could still, you know… sneak around like we were doing yesterday…"

She raised an eyebrow. "Do you really think that'd work in daylight? I'm sorry but I like being the center of attention." She patted the chair next to her. "Take a seat, the faster you sit, the faster we can get this show on the road.

He gulped, hesitantly sitting on the seat. He went to undo his scarf but stopped, his hooves on the garment. "Y-you can't look…" He nervously said.

She rolled her eyes. "Do you really want to have the mare cutting your mane close her eyes? I doubt it could be that bad…" She reassured, gently pulling at the scarf.

He quickly covered it with a hoof. "Just… cut around it."

She blew her mane out her eyes. "Fine, whatever. Not like it won't grow back." She began, picking up the scissors with her magic. It was quiet as she snipped here and there. "So…"

"So?"

"What are you hiding under there? You're even more defensive about that spot then your puzzle."

He was quiet, closing his eyes as he fought against a painful memory. "I was… in an accident when I was little and got a horrible scar. Thought it would be best to cover it, so I don't draw anymore attention."  
"I see…" She said, cutting the last part of his mane. She went mute for a minute, trying to make sure his mane was even. She gently pushed his head, up, getting closer to see better as she trimmed up his bangs. "Well it can't be that bad. Everypony has scars, just not all are noticeable."

"Trust me, it'd definitely draw your attention."

She ignored his comment and snipped one final time, his mane trimmed short and spiky, similar to hers. "Well Mr. Ominous, your mane is finished. Let's get in the shower and dye your coat." She said, grabbing his hoof and dragging him into her room as he struggled to hide his blush and stammer out a retort. "Oh please grow up, not like that. At least take me out first before trying to get me in the shower." She smiled, pushing him inside and grabbed the dye. "Hmm…" She thought out loud as she began the painstakingly tedious task of dying his coat.

While she had him stuck, she grabbed her scissors and trimmed up his tail before getting back to work. As she continued, she lightly brushed his side with her chest, his face red as he stared at the wall. "What's wrong? Never been this close to a mare?" She said, resting against him for a moment.

"O-of c-course I have…" He managed to mutter.

"Oh really? Then it seems this is normal for you…" She said, wrapping her hooves around his neck, soaking the dye in and breathed softly into his ear. "Is this how you get all the mares?" She whispered.

His legs wobbled as his face turned as bright as a tomato. "W-well… I… uh…" He squeaked, his body trying to get air.

She stayed like that for a moment before getting off him, not before brushing her lips against his cheek. "I'm going to have to teach you to relax…" She sighed. "So much work for a colt." She laughed as she bent down to his legs.

[i]Please… kill me…[i/] He begged for Celestia to intervene and put him out of his misery.

They walked close to each other, heading to a rundown jewelry shop as he continued to twitch, the dye itchy. "So how do you know this colt?" He asked, itching his leg.

"I worked for him for awhile, trying to get some bits together to get some grub." She said, leading the way as she whacked his hoof. "Stop it."

"I can't help it, so itchy." He said, forcing himself not to continue to itch.

"When we get back you can wash it off."

"Thank Celestia…"

"And if you're good, I'll help." She whispered.

He stood straight up, his legs locking as he walked stiffly for a moment. "You really like doing that, don't you?"

She giggled. "What can I say? You're so easy to rile up, I can't help it."

He sighed. "You'll be the death of me…"

"Oh stop being so dramatic."

"Coming from you…"

"Yes?" She asked, pushing the sunglasses higher on her nose.

"Nothing…"

She lightly pushed him and they continued in silence for a moment. "So how can a jeweler help me?" He asked.

"He's not just a jeweler, he's a mage too. Can enchant any jewel you bring him, for a price of course. I'm assuming he can also sense when there's a spell or enchantment attached to an item as well. If he can't find something on that puzzle, then no pony can." She said as they stood outside a rather homey jewelry store. "Here's the place, Sapphy's Jewels." She said, opening the door for him.

"Well that's subtle…" He muttered, walking in first.

The sides of the store were lined with glass cases, showing all his wares. Necklaces and rings shone in the store light, the bulbs placed in such a way to bring out the inner shine of every item. An older unicorn sat behind the counter, slouched over as he snored softly. He had a dull silver mane, streaks of black in the middle. His fading sapphire coat was covered by a silky black tuxedo with a white undershirt. His cutie mark was hidden by the coattails.

"Hey Sapphy!" Vinyl yelled, smacking the counter.

The unicorn in question jumped, his eyes flying wide open as he quickly searched for the source of the noise. He smiled as his sapphire eyes fell upon Vinyl. "Vinny, good to see you…" He trailed off, noticing Prism. "And who is this lad? A new lay?"

Prism's face turned red as Vinyl laughed. "No, just a friend." She kicked the back of Prism's hoof.

He coughed. "Uh.. yeah, name's Cinnamon and I was wondering if you could help me."

"Depends on what you need help with. If its mare problems, you've come to the wrong stallion." He laughed.

"Uh… no. I was wondering if you could see if there's any bad magic attached to this." Prism said, grabbing his puzzle and taking off his neck, placing it on the counter.

The laughter instantly left Sapphire's face as he glared at the puzzle. He reluctantly picked it up, keeping it as far away from himself as possible. He looked up at Prism. "And how did you acquire this?"

"I… uh… solved it?"

He shook his head and put the puzzle down. "Well congratulations, you brought upon yourself nothing but darkness."

Prism and Vinyl looked at each other. "Excuse me?"

"Don't you youngins read anymore?" When they continued to stare at him, he sighed. "In ancient lore, a pony would imbue certain spells onto objects to make them containers. Given enough time and energy, one could potentially make something that could hold years worth of latent magical energy. This," he tapped against the puzzle, "is very rare indeed. I've only heard about it in scriptures."

"But what do you mean? I don't understand."  
Sapphire grabbed a jewel from underneath the counter and held it up to the light. "A unicorn could slowly transfer magic into an item with certain enhancements to store energy, that could be summoned at their call. Imagine the same thing for the pendant. Now, what would happen, if say, somepony stored enough energy to destroy a town? A city? A country? Well that's what's in the puzzle."

Prism took a hesitant step back as Vinyl stared at the puzzle. "But how is that possible?"  
"That, I don't know. All I can tell you is what is written down."

"Sure, why don't we continue the history lesson, this puzzle is becoming more and more interesting." Vinyl said.

"Well… the legend goes that before Celestia, even before Discord, there was a mighty king of the unicorns. Everything was peaceful, the unicorns living in peace with each other. Crime was pretty nonexistent and thousands were spent on the study of magic. Unicorn's used their magic and helped the earth ponies with the land. No pony dared attacked either country, the unicorn's magic far too strong. Until one day, there was a rebellion from a sect of the mages. How and why one started, nopony knows. All the surviving records state that to defeat the leader, the king had to seal his magic away."

"In the puzzle?"

"Yes but due to the nature of the seal, his body couldn't handle the energy and he died. That's where records get even more scarce. Some accounts say that he accidently tied his soul to the puzzle instead of magic. Others say he died from poison. Hay, some even say he killed himself to save the kingdom." He paused and scratched his mane. "But of course, that's all legend, could be lies for all we know."

There was a tense moment of silence. "But… how did I get it?" Prism asked in a small voice.

"That, I really don't know. Did you ever ask whomever gave it to you?"  
"All he said was he found it in a pawn shop. Nothing more…" Prism closed his eyes, trying to think back.

"Is there any way of checking if there's any spirit or magic still in there?" Vinyl asked.

"Of course, but you'd have to be a fool." He grinned mischievously. "And I'm just that foolish to try."

Welp, hopefully you like it… I know its moving fast but I want it to be a short story. Made it like a short anime, fast and very dialogue driven haha. Would love to know what you guys think, thanks for reading!

ZeroGrav514 – Thanks!

Mallory Shadowielder – Yes it is, I wanna try and keep both profiles up to date on stories. The only one I'm not putting on here is A Bad Day to Fish. Too much to transfer haha


	3. Episode 3 - Heated Argument!

Prism stared at the unicorn, flabbergasted. "You can't be serious."

"Haven't been this serious since I asked the missus to give me her hoof in marriage." He used his magic to flip the sign on the front of the door to read 'closed'. "Come on back, I have it all set up." He said and walked through the curtain.

Prism turned to Vinyl. "We aren't seriously going to let him try right?"

"Why not? I thought that's why we came to him? And aren't you just a wee bit curious?"  
"Yes but this could be dangerous!"

She walked behind the counter, pushing open the little counter door. "Life's not always going to be easy. Sometimes you gotta except the danger and keep going."

"But… I…" He sighed, following her as they watched the unicorn grab an extra chair.

"Usually its just two ponies so the chair might be a bit dusty…" He chuckled and plopped himself down. "Now, because of the extreme circumstance, I'm going to need a little help." He glanced at Vinyl. "I'm going to need you to be the focal point."

"Why? I thought you could do it?" Prism asked.

"I could but its getting harder for me to pin down exactly what I need to. And with this, I want to be perfect. If we make her the focal, I don't have to worry about aiming, I just use my magic and she does it." He scratched his head. "Now, if you please." He said, motioning for Prism to put the puzzle in the middle of the table.

Prism looked at Vinyl. "Are you sure about this?"

"Of course, what's the worse that could happen?" she paused. "Why are you so nervous?"

"I…" He sighed and put the puzzle on the table. He sat down to a cloud of dust. "Just… be careful."

Vinyl grinned at him enthusiastically and turned to Sapphire. "Alright Sapphy, whenever you're ready."

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes as his horn started to glow. "Alright Vinyl, clear your mind like you used to do in magic school." She nodded, closing her eyes as her horn started to glow as well. "Now, picture the puzzle in your mind, its shape… good, I can feel it. Now, get ready…" He said, both their horns starting to spark.

Vinyl's magic picked up the puzzle as it floated over the table. A faint dark blue aura joined hers, the two auras mixing together and circled it. Small sparks arced over the puzzle as it started to emit light. Both unicorns paused, staring at it in awe as the entire room erupted in a flash of light as a burst of static silenced everything.

Vinyl moaned and held her head with a hoof. She blinked a few times, trying to clear her vision and took a look around, the room completely shrouded in darkness. "What the hay? Hello? Sapphy? Prism?" she called, her voice echoing in the dark.

Somepony clapped their hooves as the room suddenly illuminated, revealing neverending staircases covering the room. Some crisscrossed others while most led to shut doors, several vertical with the walls. "And who… are you?" a voice asked, coming from every direction.

"I could ask you the same thing."

It laughed. a shadow sliding towards her. It quickly grew into a pony, its two glowing golden eyes staring at her. "It takes a lot of courage to enter one's mind and talk back to its owner. Be warned, some might not be as forgiving as I am." The shadow vanished, revealing a plain tan unicorn, a blue cape held around his neck with a golden chain. His eyes were pupiless purple with a hint of fiery orange. He smugly looked at her before his eyes lit up with recognition. "Ah, Vinyl, it is a pleasure to meet you in pony."

"How do you know me? Where are the others?"

"The old unicorn is lost in the maze somewhere…" He said, looking at the labyrinth of staircases. "I warned him not to venture too deep inside but he refused to listen."

"And Prism?"

"My host is unaware of me…"

"Oh, he's very aware."

"I see…" He paused, seemingly staring off into the distance. "And how I know you? I'm aware of everything he does, his emotions, his dreams. I know them all. We are linked and if he tried, he could sense mine as well. However, he is not aware how we affect each other, which I'm sure he'll figure out soon enough." He took a deep breath and sighed. "Sadly our meeting has to be cut short, if either of you two stay longer, you'd get trapped in here forever. There's already been enough miscommunications that's caused Prism some problems." He turned around and stopped. "Oh, before I forget, I had a favor to ask."

"Wait, what about Sapphy? And what did you do to Prism? You're the reason why he's in trouble in the first place, aren't you?"

"Why not ask him? He probably knows the answer to that. And if you leave now, the old one will be taken with you, since you are the focal point." The pony's eyes glowed as a third eye appeared on his head. "Please, don't try coming here again. I only have control over this domain for so long."

The room began to shrink, the staircases crumbling around her. "Wait! What's your name?"

He smiled at her. "That, I do not know. Goodbye." He said, the world collapsing around her.

She gasped awake, blinking as she leaned off the table. She looked around, Sapphy looked like he was just waking from a nap. She turned to Prism, noticing the third eye glowing on his forehead underneath the scarf. She paused, her body sluggish to respond as she leaned over to shake him awake. The puzzle lied on the table, unresponsive as the glow died.

Sapphire moaned, taking his head off the table as he blinked. She finally got Prism awake, his eyes unfocused. "Hey Cinnamon, you there?"

He turned to look at her, his eyes purple before they returned to their normal color. "What… what happened?"

"So the legends are true! But why did you make me leave with you? Imagine all the knowledge locked in there?!" Sapphire yelled at Vinyl.

"I had to or else we would've been stuck there."

"Oh he was just saying that, I doubt he was being serious."

"I'd rather not find out." She said, grabbing the puzzle and Prism's hoof. "Thanks Sappy." She said, dragging a exhausted Prism out of the back.

"Wait Vinny!" Sapphire yelled, struggling to his hooves.

"Maybe some other time, we got things to do to." She said, leaving the bumbling unicorn in the store. She sighed, hoofing the puzzle back to Prism. "Come on, lets go home."

He slipped it around his neck. "So what happened back there?"

"You were right, you got a psycho in there." She said calmly.

He stared at the puzzle and hastily took it off. "I knew it!"

She grabbed him with her magic and started dragging him back to her apartment. "Not here, wait till we get back."

"This thing has caused me nothing but pain and I'm getting rid of it-"

"Prism, wait till we get home." She said calmly as he felt some other force keep the puzzle in his hoof.

He went to argue before nodding, slipping it around his neck and noticed a few ponies were watching him before they resumed their business. Once they got back to the apartment, Vinyl locked the door as Prism threw the puzzle on the table.

She grabbed a bottle of Appledaniels and sat on the chair as Prism was on the couch, his forehooves crossed. "Vinyl, I need you to tell me what happened."

She downed half the bottle in one swig and sighed. "Alright but you're taking me out to lunch afterwards."

Several weeks had passed since she took him to Sapphire. Prism refused to wear the puzzle again, afraid of the pony inside. He spent most of his time in the library, trying to figure out who it was that resided in the puzzle. Vinyl, on the other hoof, spent her time prepping for her next gig at the end of the week.

She drank her coffee, waiting for Octavia to arrive at the cafe. She looked mournfully at her cup, wishing it was another Appledaniels. She yawned and shook her head trying to stay awake. She was going to debut a new song at the gig but couldn't get anypony she trusted to listen to it. [i]Fancy's always busy, Shaker didn't like that music... Hmm… Maybe I can get Tavi too, no she hates that stuff. [/i] She tapped a hoof against her chin, her eyes closed as she thought. [i]I don't think Prism likes it much either.[/i]

"Sorry I'm late Vinyl, Harmonic wanted to make sure I knew my part." Octavia said, sitting down from across the white unicorn.

"No sweat Tavi, glad you could take time out of your busy schedule for little old me."

Octavia sighed, shaking her head as a waitress came over and ordered a drink. "So… how are things with you?"

Vinyl raised an eyebrow, pushing her sunglasses down so Octavia could see just a hint of red. "Oh you know, fantastic. Got a new gig day after tomorrow, no pony to listen to my new song, and a murderer sleeping in my living room. How about you?"

"Prism is not-"

"Maybe he's not but his puzzle might."

"Excuse me?"

"I took him to Sapphy and we learned about his pendant thing. Turns out to have a pony inside."

Octavia stared at her. "You can't honestly expect me to believe that."

"Neither did I till I saw and talked to it, trust me. Prism nearly flipped his lid and threw that thing in the middle of the street." She sighed and finished her coffee. She leaned back in the chair and stretched.

Octavia was silent, studying the unicorn. "Vinyl… are you alright?"

"Uh… yeah? Why wouldn't I be?"

"You've been working on another song haven't you?"

"Of course, gotta keep things fresh ya know."

"Have you slept?"

Vinyl rolled her eyes. "Yes Mom."

"Vinyl, you know I only ask-"

"Cause you care right? I don't need you to worry Tavi, I'm a big mare. I can take care of myself."

Octavia looked at her friend. "Tell me what's wrong, you can trust me."

Vinyl paused. "Its nothing, don't worry about it. You have enough on your hooves."

"Vinyl, stop pushing me away. I can help you."

"For the last time, just drop it okay! I don't need your help." She yelled, standing up and walking out of the cafe.

"Vinyl wait!" Octavia yelled, dropping a few bits on the table and rushing after her friend. "That's not what I meant."

Vinyl turned around, glaring at her. "Drop if Tavi."

She continued to press her friend. "One day you're going to have to face it."

"But not today or anytime soon. I have a song to finish, see ya around." She said, quickly leaving Octavia standing alone.

Prism was walking from the library towards the cafe Vinyl told him to meet her at when he saw her storming towards him. He smiled. "Hey Vinyl, I found some…"

"Save it for later." She said, walking right by him.

"Vinyl wait!" he said, turning to follow her.

"Prism?" Octavia asked, walking towards the pony. He had the same voice… but she couldn't see his cutie mark and his mane and coat were different colors. The pony froze and slowly turned to look at her.

"O-octavia?"

She looked at him strangely. "What happened to you?"

He sighed. "It's a long story… What's wrong with her?"

"That's an even longer story."

"Does it have anything to do with her crying in her sleep?"

"She… she does?" he nodded and she sighed. "Having everypony abandon makes you do strange things."

He looked towards the apartment. "That it does, that it does…"

Octavia cringed. "Oh… right, sorry Prism. I didn't-"

"Its alright Octavia, most ponies don't even know I exist." He left Octavia there, heading towards home. "I should go make sure she's alright."

"It'd probably be better if you gave her some time alone."

He shrugged. "Probably. Never was a smart one."

"Wait, before you leave…" He stopped and looked over his shoulder. "We couldn't stop her, she still wants you arrested for what you did. And she knows we've been talking."

"I see… well, at least it was fun to catch up."

"You could fight it. Just… tell them the truth!"

"I doubt they'd listen. I mean, 'it wasn't me, another pony that lived in my puzzle took me over and killed him.' Do you know how crazy that sounds?"

"You could appeal to the Princesses."

"Nah, they have enough to worry about." He waved goodbye. "Thanks for everything Tavi."

She watched him leave and sighed, her ears flat against her head. "Every time…" She muttered, walking towards her apartment.

He opened the door slowly. "Vinyl?" He asked and shut the door behind him, looking for the white unicorn. She was in her corner, the glasses covering her eyes as she stared at her mixer, the floor vibrating. He walked over to her and tapped her shoulder. "Vinyl?"

She paused the music, taking off her headphones and raised an eyebrow. "Sup?"

"What's going on?"

"Nothing, just making a new song. Wanna listen?"

He stared at her. "I meant between you and Octavia."

"It's nothing, don't worry about it."

"It looked pretty serious."

She glared at him. "Lay off alright? It was just a little spat between friends."

He sighed. "I didn't want to bring this up but does it have anything to do with Bolted?"

"How do you know that name?" She said, her voice carefully neutral.

"You talk in your sleep Vinyl… I just-"

"Just what? Wanna help? If I wanted your help or Octavia's I would ask for it. I don't need it."

"Sounds like you do."

"Who do you think you are? My Celestia damn conscious? What gives you the right to think you know what's best for me?"

"I know what being betrayed feels like-"

"Oh here we go again. Poor me, I have a possessed puzzle, no pony wants to be friends with me." She held a hoof over her forehead. "No pony wants to be around me cause they think I'm dangerous." She said dramatically.

He clenched his teeth, his forehead starting to glow as the third eye reappeared. The pantry started to glow as well, the puzzle's eye glowing inside. "Vinyl…"

"What? Did I hit a sore spot? I'm not the only one that sleep talks buster. I hear what you're whining about. 'Just a friend, please…'" She said in a bad imitation of his voice.

"At least I don't push everypony away that tries to help!"

"You never had any friends to do that with! And besides, its better than being constantly hurt."

"Not everypony-"

"Don't. You don't have the right to say that! You don't know what I've been through."

"What you've been through? I've been running all my life because my own mother betrayed me!" He grabbed his scarf and ripped it off.

Her eyes widened as she covered her mouth with a hoof. On his forehead, were the remains of a horn, shattered and black. "Prism… I-"

"What? Thought I was an earth pony?" He laughed bitterly. "You can overload your horn and just like that, your magic is gone. That's why I kept it covered, so ponies wouldn't gawk and stare. You think being betrayed is hard, try being betrayed and losing your magic."

She took off her sunglasses, fidgeting and stared into his eyes. "Look, Prism… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to explode like that."

He sighed and dropped the scarf. "It's alright… I just… Vinyl, you've helped me a lot since I started staying here. I understand that its hard to trust others, believe me. But eventually you gotta give it somepony a chance."

"Last time I did that, I was almost raped."

His jaw dropped. "What?"

She nodded. "There's a reason I'm always wearing these glasses." She twirled them around in her hooves. "When I put them on, I can stop being Vinyl, a pony no pony cares about and be DJ-P0N3, the dj that ponies wanna be around. I can be somepony else, somepony that doesn't have a care in the world, save for how to make sure everypony has a good time. Its easy to escape from the memories and live in the moment." She looked away from him. "That's why I talk about Bolted, he was… a very close friend."

He was silent for a moment before he sat down next to her. "Personally I like Vinyl over DJ-P0N3. She's funny, willing to put up with ponies, like myself. Hay, she enjoys making me as uncomfortable as she can." She faintly smiled. "But she doesn't give herself enough credit, anypony that goes through what she has… well, they're stronger than anypony I know. Just getting out of bed sometimes is a battle." He put a hoof on her shoulder. "I know… its been a bit tense between the two of us but if you ever need somepony to talk to, I'm here to listen, alright?" He chuckled. "I'm sure you got that a lot."

"Especially from Tavi…she can really put her snout in other's business."

"Oh you have no idea. Once when we were little, I showed her my Mom's violin and she spent an hour trying to get me to put it back."

They laughed, both sharing stories sadly at Octavia's expense. They both sighed, staring at each other. "I don't know what I'd do without Octavia…" He muttered.

"She may be a bit stubborn and old fashion but she did keep me alive for a few years. She's my best friend."

"Couldn't ask for a better pony to be."

She laughed. "Thanks Prism… for everything."

He shrugged. "Least I could do, you're the first outside of family that didn't go running away when I showed you my scar." His stomach growled.

"Somepony hungry?"

"Well.. I haven't eaten since this morning…"

"Why don't I make us some dinner? Besides, I have a letter to send to a certain somepony." She said getting up and patting the top of his head.

He sat there and shook his head before getting up and followed her. He paused at his scarf and picked it up, going to put it on his head before stopping and draped it on the couch. He grabbed her shades and put those on the table before walking into the kitchen. She was using her magic to write the letter and boil some water, the pan covered in a blue glow.

"Wasn't there something you were gonna tell me?" She asked, finishing the letter.

"What? Oh yeah…" He cleared his throat. "I think I found a way for me to talk to the spirit in the puzzle… but I need a unicorn."

"Then I'm your unicorn. What do we have to do?"

He hesitated for a moment. "Well… you'd have to send us both into the puzzle."

"How?"  
"Let me get the book, we can discuss it over dinner."

"Not my ideal date but whatever works I guess." She said, starting to grab some noodles from the pantry.

His face turned red as he headed back to the library.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" He asked, the two sitting at the table, the puzzle in between them.

"Not like we could go to anypony else." She said.

He sighed. "Alright… I guess whenever you're ready."

She smiled. "Everything's gonna be fine. Trust me, I got this." She said, reading the scroll one more time before she closed her eyes. It was silent as she concentrated, her horn starting to spark. "Here we go…" She said, the magic arking to the remains of Prism's horn.

They both slumped in their chairs, the puzzle glowing once more.

* * *

Yay for exposition! haha. Moving really fast and doesn't make sense half the time but that's okay, because I'll reveal more in a future chapter. Hope ya'll enjoyed!

Mallory Shadowielder - You'll have to wait and see, hopefully this chapter hinted a bit at it. And yes, this is greatly influenced by Yu-Gi-Oh! I had just finished rereading the manga when I started drafting the story. If you've read it before or seen Season 0, you'll know how this ends XD. I'd like to put a Crossover tag, but I think the tags that it has now are better.


End file.
